Une amitié peu commune : Diego
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: [WDZ][Partie2] Diego a laissé place à un Zorro qui tue de sang-froid, se laissant consumer par la haine et le mal. Enrique Monastario veut sauver Diego, de cette folie.
1. Zorro et Enrique

**Suite d'une amitié peu commune : Enrique. **

**J'ai appelé la première Enrique, car cela concernait l'évolution de Monastario auprès de Diego. Maintenant, passons à Diego. :)**

* * *

**Monastère de Saint Espérance **

Après le départ des militaires, le père Hugues avait ordonné à ce qu'on vérifie les alentours afin de tenter de vérifier que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient bien éloignés d'ici. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui ramène des hommes blessés, dont ces deux anciens hôtes et 5 morts.

Les moines avaient donc creusés des tombes pour les malheureux, comme le voulait leur religion, tandis que d'autres avaient pris en charge les blessés à l'infirmerie du Monastère. Ce n'était pas de grosses blessures graves mais ils devaient rester immobilisés pendant quelques jours. Il fut surpris de voir des notables de Los Angeles dans cet état mais quand on lui expliqua la situation, il comprit rapidement. Il se doutait que la complexité de l'histoire allait au-delà qu'une simple poursuite à l'homme, mais préféra ne pas trop s'y immiscer, les patients avaient besoin de soins et non de questions.

Le père Hugues avait ainsi donc retrouvé Enrique Monastario et Diego de la Vega. L'ancien militaire qui avait été touché par balles à la jambe fut transféré dans son ancienne chambre quant à Diego, il était allé panser son cheval dans les écuries. Le padre avait froncé les sourcils quand il croisa le regard du jeune don. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, il ne saurait que dire devant ce mystère et la curiosité l'avait pris au dépourvu. D'ailleurs, il était le seul rescapé à être indemne physiquement.

Ainsi il était allé rejoindre le jeune homme dans les écuries pour l'accompagner et vérifier s'il n'avait pas besoin d'autres matériels.

Diego avait réussi à enlever la balle de la jambe de Tornado et tenter de réconforter les deux chevaux, toujours tendus à cause des évènements. Phantom qui avait fui la bataille à la demande d'Enrique avait rejoint le Monastère par un autre chemin si bien qu'il l'avait retrouvé assez facilement.

Étant de dos à l'entrée des écuries, il ressentit néanmoins la présence du prêtre qui ne cacha pas sa venue.

« -Buenas Tardes, padre, salua Diego, je vous remercie d'avoir essayé de nous couvrir et je regrette qu'on ait encore à abuser de votre hospitalité.

-Je suis au contraire très heureux de pouvoir de nouveau vous accueillir, s'inclina l'homme d'Eglise, nous devons toujours aider notre prochain quel qu'ils soient.

-Même le diable, padre ? Lança Diego d'un ton neutre.

Le père Hugues se figea fixant le jeune don, qui continuait à caresser les deux animaux. Il avait dit cela d'une façon qui lui paraissait comme étant une évidence, comme s'il savait qui était le diable. Son expression de visage dégageait une souffrance qu'il ne pouvait définir, comme un profond mal-être, un sombre sentiment, une confusion et un désespoir. Le père Hugues se souvint alors des paroles de Diego.

_« -Mais je crains…que ce soit moi qui suis désormais sur la mauvaise voie, Padre. »_

Cette enfant de Dieu n'est pas tombé dans son monastère pour rien, il se devait de l'aider, si Dieu l'avait choisi pour aider ce fils perdu, ce fils qui ne trouve plus son chemin, sa voie, sa lumière.

« -Si le diable était parmi nous, je prierais pour lui, finit par dire le padre.

Diego émit un ricanement moqueur qui prit de court du moine.

« - Prier…répéta-t-il amusé, les prières ne servent qu'à maintenir un espoir qui n'est plu. Des prières qui n'ont servi à sauver personne.

-C'est ainsi qu'est la foi, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

-Pardonnez-moi, padre, se reprit Diego d'un ton qui se voulait sincère, je crains que ces jours m'ont été difficile. »

Il murmura quelques mots à ces chevaux et porta son attention entièrement vers le padre qui put alors discerner un peu mieux les traits de Diego. Oui, quelque chose avait changé, mais il ignorait quoi. Il avait l'impression de parler à une autre personne et pourtant c'était la même voix, le même physique, la même carrure…Non, ce n'était pas le Diego qu'il avait connu quelques heures auparavant.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Souffla le padre dans l'incompréhension totale.

Diego lui adressa un sourire malicieux et répondit :

« -Je suis El Zorro. »

Le cœur du moine fit un bon. El Zorro ? Le justicier masqué dont toute la Californie parlait ? Il avait entendu qu'il avait disparu brusquement sans laisser de traces. Zorro serait donc Diego de la Vega ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« -El Zorro ? Répéta-t-il sous le choc.

-Lui-même.

-Vous dévoiler ainsi risquerait de vous nuire, remarqua-t-il.

-Je le sais bien, mais je ne peux pas vous dire que je suis Diego. Je ne suis pas lui et lui n'est pas moi. Nous sommes deux personnes distinctes.

-Où est Diego ? Se risqua-t-il de demander en tenter de suivre la logique du renard.

-Je crois qu'il est… »

El Zorro se tut, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit. Il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un mot ne sorte, comme étouffer par quelque chose.

« -Señor ? » S'inquiéta le moine.

Le jeune homme porta sa main à sa tête, se recroquevillant.

« -Je crois…je suis…Diego…balbutie-t-il étranglé, je suis…Diego…Je suis…el Zorro…Padre, je… »

Le moine vint le soutenir, le saisissant par les épaules, tentant de l'aider.

« -Je…n'arrive pas…je n'arrive plus…je ne contrôle plus rien…Continua Diego, je ne suis plus le même, padre, je vous…en prie… »

Il s'arrêta, repoussa le padre et plaça sa main sur la moitié de son visage. Son expression troublée se transforma brusquement, laissant place à une folie sombre qui glaça le sang du prêtre. Lui qui pensait avoir tout vue de l'horreur humain était face à l'inexplicable.

« - Quand je les ai tué…je me sentais si bien, c'était le bonheur…La mort entre mes mains, ils le méritaient, il devait mourir, je devais les tuer…Il n'y avait que moi pour les tuer. Je suis la Justice, je suis la mort, je suis le Renard, El Zorro…Et pourtant… »

Il déglutit croisant les yeux du prêtre, qui gardait son calme et attendit qu'il finisse.

« -Et pourtant, je sais que c'est mal, padre, termina-t-il, le Diego que j'étais n'existe plus, il n'y a plus rien qui lui ressemble, je suis El Zorro, le vengeur, le tueur, le démon. Je ne suis plus Zorro, le justicier.

-Diego, murmura le prêtre, vous êtes toujours Diego.

-Non, Diego est mort, j'ai pris sa place. »

Le rire du renard résonna dans la grange. Il se redressa et écarta les bras, inspirant profondément.

« -Plus jamais, je ne fuirai, je les tuerais tous, un par un.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de choisir qui va mourir, dit le père Hugues en ressentant une peur sourde qui le terrifiait de l'intérieur, Dieu est seul juge.

-Où était Dieu quand Diego était seul, acculé et au bord du désespoir ? Rétorqua El Zorro, je suis le seul qui ait pu l'en sortir, padre, votre foi en ce Dieu m'impressionne mais je crains que je ne crois pas en ce Dieu. »

El Zorro lui adressa un sourire amusé et moqueur et se dirigea de nouveau vers ses chevaux.

« -Phantom, Tornado, vous êtes les seuls qui m'êtes restés fidèles, leur murmura-t-il, et je vous en remercie. »

Les deux montures posèrent leurs museaux sur chaque épaule du jeune homme.

Non, cet homme qui était devant lui n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Ces animaux l'aimaient et avaient ressenti la bonté en lui. Le padre en était persuadé. El Zorro n'avait rejoint entièrement le coté du mal. Il pouvait encore être sauvé.

« -Laissez-moi seul, padre et ne soyez pas choqué par ce que je viens de vous dire, lança-t-il à son attention, je sais que je peux compter sur votre discrétion. »

Le moine ne dit rien et s'inclina. Il n'avait jamais imaginé rencontrer le célèbre justicier, mais encore moins, de voir que son âme s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, se laissant consumer entièrement.

Lorsqu'il sortit des écuries, il remarqua la présence d'Enrique qui était contre une des grandes portes. Il leva les yeux bleus et intenses sur lui montrant qu'il avait tout écouté. Enrique avait la cuisse bandé et se déplaçait avec béquille, bien qu'il en jugeait inutile.

« -Padre, je vous remercie, dit-il doucement pour ne pas manifester sa présence auprès de Diego.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, le garçon est…perdu, mais il a raison. Dieu ne peut le sauver, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Vous avez donc perdu la foi ?

-Je n'ai pas perdu la foi, mais je crains que Dieu ne délaisse cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-N'êtes-vous pas son frère ? »

L'ancien soldat émit un essoufflement agacé, détournant son regard du prêtre.

« -Je ne peux sauver un homme qui a deux personnalités différentes, il n'est plus…Diego, j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu fou. Le Diego que je connaissais était juste et ce n'était pas un meurtrier.

-La folie peut cacher une souffrance très profonde. Quand quelqu'un a mal et ne peut soulager cette douleur, il en devient fou.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis...qu'un homme.

-Diego vous a sauvé, il vous a guidé et vous êtes devenus quelqu'un de bon. Vous avez retrouvé la bonne voie à suivre."

Enrique rit doucement devant cette vérité, oui, autrefois il aurait tué sans se préoccuper de sa conscience, ni de ce que les autres ressentaient. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait tué personne...C'était l'inverse. Il se risqua à œil dans la grange : Diego était toujours en train de parler avec ces destriers comme si ces deux-là faisaient partie de son univers, de sa famille. Cela attendrit Enrique. Le padre avait raison, Diego était encore là. Il pouvait le sauver. Non, il allait le sauver. Il se l'était promis. Il savait que la tâche allait être compliqué, il savait que cela n'allait pas se faire en quelques jours.

"-Je vais ramener cet idiot, déclara-t-il, je vais retrouver le véritable Zorro...même si cela doit me prendre toute ma vie entière."


	2. Deux esprits

**Chapitre très court !**

* * *

_Du sang jonchait le sol. La taverne de Los Angeles était méconnaissable. Enrique déglutit en avançant d'un pas. Le son de son pied qui s'imprégna dans un liquide épais, lui fit baisser les yeux. Du sang. Des corps morts. Des cadavres étaient éparpillés dans la salle qui autrefois était chaleureuse. Si avant elle était pleine de vie, là, elle imprégnait la mort. Comment cela est-elle arrivée ? _

_Il tourna la tête et il vit, debout, une silhouette au milieu de toute cette boucherie inhumaine. La forme noir et sombre de celui qui l'avait combattu, qui l'avait sauvé et qui l'avait chéri. Son masque et son chapeau étaient enlevés mais une ombre cachait son visage. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, l'épée dans sa main droite. Enrique s'approcha de lui, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'individu qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. _

_« -Qui es-tu ? Murmura Enrique. _

_L'homme leva la tête. _

_Diego._

_Il retint son souffle. _

_« - Aide-moi, Enrique. Aide-moi, je t'en prie. » _

_Des larmes de sang coulaient de yeux autrefois noisettes. _

_« - Aide-moi ! » _

_ ._

Enrique se réveilla subitement se redressant de son lit de fortune, transpirant, haletant. Il prit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il sortait d'un rêve. Il balaya son environnement et frotta ses yeux. Il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à une salle en sang. Il était dehors, dans un lit de fortune et le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps visiblement. Il se leva et nota que les deux chevaux, Phantom et Tornardo broutaient tranquillement l'herbe non loin de lui. Mais son compagnon de voyage était introuvable.

Ils avaient quitté le Monastère depuis trois jours, laissant les blessés aux bons soins des moines, se dirigeant vers Los Angeles. Enrique n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution en sachant que la fameuse Rita, belle-mère de Diego avait pris possession de la ville. Mais El Zorro avait ignoré les arguments raisonnables d'Enrique, se moquant de lui.

« -Je croyais, _Commandante_, que vous vouliez que je rentre chez moi ? C'est ce que je fais, je rentre chez moi. » Avait-il lancé avec ironie.

Oui, il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup insisté pour que Diego rentre chez lui, mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne découvre un complot consistant à faire tomber la Californie en commençant par la famille la plus riche de la région : les De la Vega. Enrique était persuadé que Los Angeles n'était plus la ville qu'il avait pu connaître, il craignait qu'elle soit entièrement contrôlée, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il avait été commandant. D'après ce qu'il avait pu retenir du l'affaire de l'Aigle, il serait logique que le plan de Rita Varga était réfléchi depuis très longtemps et qu'elle avait à sa disposition des mercenaires, si ce n'est des hommes à son service qui n'hésiteraient pas à tuer pour elle.

Los Angeles était la première ville visée par l'héritière de l'aigle, avec la fortune d'Alejandro de la Vega et les terres en son nom, son futur « empire » pouvait très facilement s'agrandir.

Enrique marmonna, en se demandant comment un ancien militaire déchu et un renard à double personnalité pouvaient sauver la Californie.

« -Eh bien, il est rare de te voir en pleine réflexion_, commandante_. »

L'ancien soldat se retourna, toisant froidement de regard, le jeune homme qui lui jetait un grand sourire. Il portait négligemment son sabre, montrant qu'il était sans doute parti s'entrainer au loin.

« -Cesse de m'appeler commandant, je ne le suis plus ! Répéta Enrique pour la énième fois.

-Très bien, Commandante, répondit El Zorro d'un ton narquois.

Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à sortir des insultes, digne d'un péon sous l'effet d'alcool mais serra les poings en grognant et préféra changer de sujet.

« -Los Angeles est à une journée d'ici, as-tu un plan concret ? Vu ce que nous a dit ce Francisco, nous ne pouvons pas rentrer dans cette ville sans nous faire tuer. Surtout que c'est toi qu'ils veulent en premier lieu. »

L'expression joyeuse d'El Zorro devint grave. Il rangea sa lame dans son fourreau.

« -Nous irons d'abord à l'hacienda de la Vega, je veux m'assurer que Don Alejandro est encore en vie. »

Pour l'ancien soldat, c'était toujours étrange de voir El Zorro parlait comme s'il n'était pas vraiment Diego. Il n'a plus jamais cité Alejandro comme son père, comme s'il était devenu un total étranger.

« -Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne suis pas Diego ? Lança El Zorro, j'ai pris la place de Diego parce qu'il était trop faible pour pouvoir continuer.

-Diego n'est pas faible, tu fais partie de lui, rétorqua Enrique.

-Non, nous sommes deux personnes distinctes, je suis sa partie la plus sombre et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. »

La conversation s'arrêtait là, El Zorro se dirigea vers Tornado pour le préparer, laissant Enrique dans la tourmente. Il ne savait quoi faire, il ne savait quoi dire à son compagnon. Comment sauvait Diego ?

.

El Zorro enfila la selle à Tornado, puis jeta un œil à Phantom qui patientait tranquillement que Enrique le prépare. Ils étaient assez éloignés pour noter ou entendre quoique ce soit de lui. Le renard sourit puis chuchota doucement des mots à son étalon noir.

« -Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de me reconnaître, mon ami. Mais sache que si je ne fais pas ça, si je laisse Diego s'emparer de moi entièrement, il ne survivra pas. Il a besoin de moi, Tornado. »

Le cheval noir secoua sa crinière comme pour dire qu'il avait compris et posa son museau contre le front du renard.

« -Mon fidèle ami, dans quelques jours, ce sera bientôt la fin. Et à ce moment-là… »

El Zorro s'interrompit, hésitant, peur d'en dévoiler trop à l'animal qui était assez intelligent pour le comprendre.

« -Nous verrons cela plus tard, rien ne presse. »

Après un dernier morceau sucre au noiraud, il grimpa sur son dos, prêt à partir. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Enrique, il remarqua alors que le regard perçant du commandant qui lui fit dévoiler alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué chez lui.

Une détermination à sauver.

El Zorro esquissa un sourire discret. C'était tellement facile de lire le commandant.

« -Tu as de la chance, Diego, qu'il soit devenu ton ami. » Murmura-t-il en portant la main à son cœur.


	3. Sauve-le

Constancia referma doucement la porte de la chambre après avoir vérifié que les bougies étaient éteintes. Elle sursauta quand elle croisa le regard noir d'un des hommes de main de la maîtresse actuelle de l'hacienda.

« Alors ? Le vieux, il dort bien ? Ricana l'homme avec un mauvais sourire aux dents gris.

\- Il s'est assoupi, Señor, il faut le laisser reposer.

\- Vivement qu'il crève. »

Elle serra son poing, crispa sa mâchoire. Mais n'en fit rien. Elle risquait sa vie et celle des autres si elle s'opposait à la Señora De la Vega. Jusqu'ici, son maître, Alejandro de la Vega avait évité de se faire assassiner car Dona Rita ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons des autres notables de la région. Il était le plus respecté et le plus affluent, s'il s'avérait qu'il était victime d'un meurtre, les nouvelles pouvaient aller bon train. Cependant, Constancia avait sa part de responsabilité. Tous les domestiques n'ont pas voulu voir le danger que représentait la nouvelle épouse d'Alejandro et c'est lorsque Diego a fui le cocon familiale qu'ils avaient tous peu à peu découverts le véritable visage de Rita. Tout le monde avait tourné le dos au fils et personne n'avait pris la peine de le retenir, car tous croyaient qu'il était en tort, qu'il était jaloux de l'attention qu'avait apportée Rita.

Aujourd'hui, Rita tient en otage tous Los Angeles. Les Dons les plus influents n'étaient pas revenus de leur recherche de Diego.

Elle s'apprêta à descendre les marches pour ensuite rejoindre la cuisine mais l'homme saisit brutalement son poignet.

« Attendez une minute, je n'ai pas fini avec vous…

\- Lâchez-moi, Señor.

\- Quand Dona Rita n'est pas là, c'est moi qui commande ici…Maugréa-t-il, je peux même tuer le vieux si ça me chante…

\- Vous n'oserez pas ! Elle avait dit qu'elle l'épargnera ! S'affola Constancia qui trembla de peur.

\- Elle le laisse en vie, parce qu'elle veut attirer Diego, son fils…Et quand il viendra…elle les tuera tous les deux…Mais je ne dirai pas non, si on peut attirer le fils lâche avec un cadavre, ricana-t-il.

\- Vous êtes un monstre…

\- Alors laisse toi faire et…. »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Du sang coula de sa bouche. Une épée avait traversé sa gorge, laissant couler le sang sur le sol. La domestique retint un cri sourd quand elle aperçut une ombre derrière lui. Un homme habillé de noir avait transpercé sans aucune retenu l'homme de main. Elle recula laissant tomber le corps sans vie des escaliers puis se retourna vers son sauveur.

« Zorro, est ce vous ? Souffla-t-elle en larmes.

\- Lui-même. » Répondit-il froidement.

Il rangea son épée dans le fourreau. Il fixa longuement la domestique.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé, Constancia, toujours aussi fidèle à Alejandro.

\- Toujours, Señor.

\- Comment va-t-il ? »

Un silence pesant se fit ressentir, elle baissa les yeux, hésitant à répondre.

« Il ne parle plus depuis quelques semaines, déjà, il mange très peu et…il ne bouge plus…

\- Je vois.

\- Señor, je crains que…la mort soit proche pour lui.

\- La mort est toujours proche de nous, dit le renard, nous ne sommes juste pas capable de la voir…Combien d'hommes de Rita sont ici ?

\- Je dirai…une dizaine. Certains sont dans le salon, et une bonne partie surveille les alentours.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Que…comment cela ?

\- Je les ai tous tué. Je vais emmener Don Alejandro loin d'ici et le mettre en sureté. Quand à vous, Constancia, allez prévenir votre famille et les autres domestiques des De la Vega, partez d'ici, rejoignez la ferme au nord des Terres de la Vega et réfugiez-vous là-bas, jusqu'à que je vous envoie quelqu'un vous chercher.

\- Señor Zorro, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps. Tuer. »

.

.

.

Enrique avait ramassé le dernier cadavre qu'avait laissé Zorro sur son passage. Ils avaient convenu depuis leur retour à Los Angeles de faire équipe à part. Zorro se débarrasserait des gêneurs et Enrique ferait en sorte de cacher les traces pour éviter qu'on alerte les militaires.

C'était comme dans son cauchemar. Des morts, causés par Zorro. Tués sans pitié. Certains avaient encore la peur dans leurs yeux. L'ancien soldat ne voulait pas imaginer ce que le renard avait fait pour les faire mourir dans l'horreur. Mais il était clair que le Zorro qui était à ses côtés, n'était plus le Zorro qu'il avait connu. Son Zorro n'aurait jamais tué sans raison. Il n'aurait jamais tué de sang froid. Il privilégiait la ruse que la mort.

Il glissa le quinzième et dernier cadavre à côté de la lignée d'autres sous une grande falaise creusée, comme si l'endroit avait été créé spécialement pour cela.

D'après Zorro, cet endroit n'était connu de personnes à cause de sa végétation trop dense et du sol trop escarpé pour les chevaux. Même Phantom avait eu des difficultés mais rapidement, ses sabots semblaient s'y habituer et cela ne le gênait plus du tout.

En attendant son compagnon, Enrique s'installa à quelques mètres du petit cimetière et se permit un instant de souffler un peu. La Lune lui donnait un éclairage parfait pour admirer le paysage nocturne que lui offraient les plaines de la Californie. Son cœur était toujours tourmenté par son inquiétude envers Zorro et Diego. Deux personnalités différentes dans un seul homme. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait perçu. Et pourtant, il était persuadé que dans le Zorro actuel, c'était un Diego qui souffrait.

Il voulait le sauver. Mais comment. Comment sauver un homme de lui-même ?

Le bruit d'un cavalier approchant l'alerta. Il se leva et se plaça près de Phantom, qui resta lui aussi aux aguets. Cependant, il reconnut rapidement le cheval noir et sombre de Zorro.

Le renard arrêta son cheval auprès d'eux et Enrique remarqua alors le second passager de Tornado : Don Alejandro de la Vega. Il fut alors choqué de son état : le vieil homme semblait avoir pris trente ans, son regard était vitreux et son visage était si pâle qu'il semblait briller dans la nuit. Zorro le prit dans ses bras tels une poupée. Enrique se dépêcha de préparer de quoi installer le vieil homme dans son camp de fortune, permettant ainsi à Zorro de l'allonger. Il le recouvrit de la couverture d'une des montures.

« Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut le laisser là !

\- Je ne pouvais pas me risquer de le laisser à l'hacienda, répondit Zorro en épongeant doucement le front du vieil homme, tôt ou tard quelqu'un allait passer à l'acte, c'est déjà un miracle qu'on l'ait laissé en vie, surtout dans son état.

\- Qu'allons faire de lui ?

\- Tu vas rester avec lui. »

Enrique écarquilla les yeux devant cette réponse inattendue.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul à nouveau ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Je dois m'occuper moi-même des rejetons de l'Aigle, c'est une affaire entre eux et moi.

\- Non, cette affaire nous préoccupe tous.

\- Tu as vu ce que dont je suis capable de faire ? Tu vas me ralentir.

\- Et toi tu vas te détruire.

\- Enrique, nous en avons déjà discuté…

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter maintenant, renard de mes deux ! S'exclama l'ancien soldat en lui prenant le col violemment, tu ne peux pas affronter cela seul ! Tu as à beau être…intouchable, tu n'en restes pas moins humain.

\- Je ne suis plus humain, ricana El Zorro, regardez-moi ! Si seulement vous pouvez voir le sang qu'il y a sur mon costume, si seulement j'avais un costume blanc…vous le verrez entièrement rouge. »

Il attrapa les poignets de l'ex-commandant, mais Enrique ne broncha le maintenant toujours. Cela faisait longtemps que la douleur ne lui faisait plus d'effets et il n'était pas question qu'il cède à Zorro, maintenant.

« Lâchez-moi, commandante. Ma réponse reste là même.

\- Très bien, alors je vais en finir tout de suite.

\- Que…Quoi ? »

Enrique le repoussa violemment, le jetant au sol. Il se saisit de son épée, qui brilla à la lumière lunaire. Zorro se releva et l'imita prêt à se battre. Mais son ancien ennemi ne l'attaqua pas et se retourna vers l'homme qui était à terre. Le bandit masqué fut tout d'abord confus de la réaction d'Enrique, puis la terreur s'empara soudainement de lui, quand il comprit son intention. La scène semblait se passer en ralenti sous ses yeux.

L'ancien militaire s'approchait de Don Alejandro et leva son bras armé. Zorro s'élança vers eux. La lame d'Enrique visa alors le cœur du vieux père comateux.

« Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

Zorro hurla et un voile cacha sa vision.

…

_Mon nom est Zorro. Je serai là pour protéger les opprimés, les personnes dans le besoin, ceux qui ont subi une injustice. _

**_La ferme ! La ferme !_**

_Je veux apporter l'espoir à ceux qui n'en ont pas. _

**_Non, tais-toi !_**

_Je veux être libre…_

_**Arrête ! Arrête de me faire souffrir.** _

_Je suis toi. Tu es moi.** Nous sommes Diego**. Je suis Diego. _

_…_

**_Tu es faible. Je dois prendre ta place_**

_... _

_Je t'en prie. _

_Sauve-le. _

_Sauve-les. _

_**Sauve-**moi._

_._

_.  
. _

« Enrique, sauve…moi »


End file.
